


Reality

by sullivan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullivan/pseuds/sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks twice about his life, and it always happens at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but enjoy anyways.

"Sometimes I see shadows and they scare me," Josh says with a frown. He is laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"And then what do you do?"

"I run...to the lights, and see there's nothing there. But I turn them off quickly."

"What happens after that?"

Josh's heartbeat starts to get faster. "I just get scared more."

"But you should know that there's no one in your room, right?"

"Exactly," Josh says. "I only see the shadows when I'm alone. Or...when I think I'm alone. And what if I'm not?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they..." oh, the heartbeat, "are real? What if they just..." He looks at Tyler and shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Josh. Well, you're not alone right now. Keep going."

Josh stares at Tyler's siluet. He can't see his expression from the dark, all he can see is a shadow of a man. Scary. "Nah, I know they're not real, so..."

Tyler locks his fingers and raises his eyebrows, though Josh can't see it. "But you think they might be."

"I know they're not."

Tyler takes his pen, and starts to doodle something in his friend's notebook. "Josh," he mutters, his eyebrows frowned. "Do you hear voices?"

"I'm not fucking crazy," he raises his voice. He thinks about that though. All the time. But he knows he's not crazy. He knows he's sane enough. "Not voices, but I do hear sounds, real sounds."

"What kind of voices?"

"Sounds."

Tyler presses his lips with patience. "Right. Sounds."

"Sometimes a crack, sometimes a crow's wings. They're real sounds, but what if they're not what I think they are? What if they are something else's sounds?"

"Let's say they are, then what?" Tyler asks.

Josh thinks about it. "Then it means I'm wrong. And if I'm wrong, I'm scared."

"Life's too short to question everything. If you question everything, one day you won't be able to see what's real and what's not. What if one day you come to a point where you think something unreal is real?"

"You think I'm crazy," Josh mutters. He has met Tyler a couple hours ago and he already thinks that he lost his mind. What if he did though?

"No, Josh. Look, I just want you to sleep at night after that."

"I can't. The shadows and the sounds. I always wait for the sun rise. Then I can sleep."

"You know what?" Tyler asks and jumps down the bed. "We'll sleep together tonight." 

Josh laughs. "That's a good excuse."

"For what?" Tyler frowns.

"For a make out session with the guy you just met. It always works though."

"Ha-ha. Just because you're gay as fuck doesn't mean we can't sleep together. Whatever," Tyler murmurs and grabs Josh's iPod. "You wanna listen to some calming songs before you sleep?"

"Hell no."

"Why the fuck not?"

Josh licks his lips. "What if some guy breaks in and I don't hear him? What if-"

"We'll just turn up the lights then," he says as he walks through the light switch, but stops when Josh says "No."

"What now, Josh?"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm home. Just...let's just sleep, okay?"

Tyler stares at him for a second, then sighs. "Fine." He gets into the bed, next to Josh, and cuddes him after putting a blanket on them. "Just remember what I said," he whispers next to his ear. "Stop questioning before you come to the point where you can't see what's real and what's not."

Josh stops for a second. He's now staring at the dark ceiling again. "What if I already did?"

"Then it means you're fucked."

They don't talk after that. Weird, but Josh falls asleep very quickly. And when he wakes up in the morning, he's alone. He gets up and searches for Tyler. He's not here. Maybe he just left? When Josh checks the door, he realizes it's still locked.

"Fuck," is all he can say.


End file.
